flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Shishiten
The Shishiten are four (formerly six) members of the Ura Uruha and are hailed as its strongest fighters. Members Kadotsu Kadotsu was known as "The Greatest of the Ura Uruha". He is first seen talking to Kirito about the clones of Koran, as well as destruction. Later, he goes about searching for opponents, killing many Kuu in the process, including Minamio. He finds Koganei, and chases after him, and manages to corner him. There, it is discovered that the real Koganei switched out with Kashamaru. The remainder of Uruha Ma and Saicho face off against Kadotsu. He nearly kills them all before Kurei appears and burns them with the flames of the Kuu he had killed. Initially believed to be dead, he was left behind. However, during Kirito's fight against Joker and Koganei, it is discovered that Kadotsu lived, which was very rare. He stabs Joker and nearly kills him before Joker uses his final attack to create a black hole, sucking himself and Kadotsu in. Kirito Kirito is a woman who wields the madōgu Rinne, which enables her to manipulate her own age and Nehan, a bracelet that allows her to control a beast called Shiguma. After using Rinne too many times, Kirito has become unaware of her true self, and thinks that the only way to really find out is to destroy Rinne. However, she is afraid of turning out to be an old lady and not having Rinne to change her back to her younger self. Mori Kōran promised to reveal the truth if she served him, and so she does so. After witnessing Shiguma being defeated by Koganei and Joker, she fell into despair. In the end of the series, her fate is unknown. Aoi Aoi is a clone of Kurei and Kurenai, like Renge. However, his mental instability and failure to produce flame caused Mori Koran to call him a "Failure". Because of that, he constantly tries to prove himself to be a success, although Renge always gets the attention of Koran. Due to his androgynous appearance, Aoi is referred to both as a male and female (although the latter is a translation error by VIZ, who were unaware that Aoi was actually male until the climax of the SODOM Arc), although he confirms that he is actually male. He first appears during the Sealed Lands arc, after Mikagami defeats Mokuren and Mikoto. He easily defeats Mikagami, and later appears to fetch Mori Koran. In the SODOM Arc, he reappears as a female student, Kagura Aoi. He captures Yanagi as his partner Hiruko stalls Mikagami, Koganei and Recca. At the end of the series, he is working at the Ishijima's flower shop as an employee. He owns a madogu that can manipulate people's memories, as well as mind control them. Hiruko Hiruko is a man who uses his blood as his weapon. He usually works with Aoi more than anyone, and is also shown that he may care for the well-being of Aoi, as he comes after Aoi is defeated by Recca to ask how he is. He first appears when Aoi infiltrates the school in order to kidnap Yanagi, meeting up with him in the forest. When Aoi moves to mind control Yanagi, he delays Recca, Mikagami, and Koganei for 10 minutes, then leaves. He later fights both Mikigami and Domon, surrendering the first fight and losing the second. During the battle with Tendou Jigoku, he and Aoi help fight them. At the end of the series, he is seen as a participant of the fourth Ura Butou Satsujin. References Category:Teams